


Karl Urban, Method Actor

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [21]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AOS Stars, Crossdressing, Drabble, Drabbles, Drag, Dressing in Drag, Karl Urban In Dress, M/M, Men in drag, Movie Stars, New Zealand Actors, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "AOS Stars"Karl Urban gets into his new role.





	Karl Urban, Method Actor

**Author's Note:**

> Picture Karl Urban as the Confederate Railroad band members when they appeared in drag during the music video, "Trashy Women."

Karl Urban isn’t the daintiest thing in a dress, but hell, he’d give anything a shot if the script called for him to appear in drag. Red satin dress. That should sober up some drunks!

The seams on the puff sleeves had to be split open for Urban’s muscular arms, and not even a flounce could hide his hairy legs. And someone should have told him to take dainty steps and to shave.

Chris Pine stared. “What the hell are you supposed to represent?!”

Urban took the cigar out of his mouth and scowled. “Your date from Hell, Sweet Cheeks!”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not represent Karl Urban or Chris Pine. They appear in this fic because they both have great senses of humor. (I hope.)  
> I do not represent the former band Confederate Railroad, nor do I own anything of the song, "Trashy Women."  
> I do not own anything of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
